


Stranded in Space

by Jaybeesaur



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, indistinct timeline
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-23
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 00:22:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,790
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2831366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jaybeesaur/pseuds/Jaybeesaur
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I found an upsetting lack in Dean/Jimmy fics so I'm here to fill that gap a little. </p><p>Castiel leaves Dean to "babysit" Jimmy while he's using a different vessel for an undercover mission.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Babysitter

**Author's Note:**

  * For [shieldmaiden_of_celestial_intent](https://archiveofourown.org/users/shieldmaiden_of_celestial_intent/gifts).



> This is for tumblr user shieldmaiden-of-celestial-intent, who agrees that there is a disturbing lack of Dean/Jimmy fics. I hope you like it.

"When do you think Castiel is gonna come back?" Jimmy asked Dean as he entered the kitchen. Castiel had to go on an undercover mission in an orphanage; needed a younger, less conspicuous vessel. He left Jimmy here. He basically asked Dean to babysit him. Dean gave him Kevin's laptop and told him to 'go crazy'.

"I don't know Jimmy. Could be a couple hours. Hell, it could be years. You know how Cas gets." Dean grabbed a beer from the fridge and cracked it open. Jimmy sat back in his dining chair, closing the laptop and pushing it away from himself. Dean just looked at him.

"You're not... worried about him?" Jimmy asked.

"Nah, man. Cas is an angel, Jimmy, he can handle it." Dean shrugged it off, sipping his beer.

"I know he's an angel, Dean. He's been living inside my body for years. I know, okay? I'm just... I mean he's... He took a child as a vessel. A child, Dean. Can he even protect himself like that?" He looked away. Dean could tell that wasn't really what was bothering him. Did Jimmy miss Cas? I mean, they were almost literally inseparable for a good portion of Jimmy's life now, Dean could understand that. It'd probably feel like when Sam went to Stanford, or maybe even worse. It obviously had an impact on him, whatever it was. Dean put his beer on the counter.

"Don't worry about it, Jimmy. He'll come home safe. He always does."

"But what if he doesn't? What if, this time, he doesn't come back? I don't know if I could handle that Dean. I've never... I don't think I've ever felt this lonely in my life... You probably don't know what it's like. I mean Castiel and I might not be on the best of terms most of the time, but he's always there. In my head, surrounding me. I don't know when it started to feel like we were the same person. When he's not in here with me I feel empty inside. It's like being chained to a comet your whole life and then you're left stranded in outer-space. It's so different..." Jimmy had folded in on himself. It made Dean feel awkward, no one was that open about their feelings with him. Hell, he barely knew Jimmy. They had only spoken a handful of times before.

Dean didn't react outwardly, didn't really know how. So, Jimmy continued.

"I know it's different for you. For you, Castiel comes and goes, has his own schedule. But for me, I couldn't get away from him even if I wanted to. Believe me, I wanted to get away so badly at times. I missed my family. I missed having 'alone time'. But, now?" He scoffed. His mood shifted. He was done talking about it, Dean could tell. Jimmy got a smile on his face and just looked at Dean. Looked at him like they had known each other for a long time, like they were the best of friends.

That's when it hit him. Jimmy had known Dean for a long time. Cas was dragging him around everywhere with him but Dean was there more often than not. Jimmy could always see Dean, maybe he had started to feel like Dean was his friend, somewhere along the way. Dean would never admit it, but he was kinda worried for Jimmy. What if Cas really didn't come back this time? Where would that leave Jimmy in all this? His family had been taken from him, he's probably on the FBI's 'Most Wanted' list for all the crap Cas has been doing while wearing Jimmy as a vessel. Jimmy would be even more alone than he felt right now. Dean probably couldn't take care of him here, he wouldn't be safe. He'd have to leave, and then he really would have nobody.

Dean cleared his throat, wiped his hand over his mouth.

"So, uh, Jimmy. You wanna hang out? I could put a movie on or something?"

Jimmy's eyes lit up. Dean kinda figured they would. His smile was small, but it felt genuine.

"I think I'd like that."

 

 


	2. Long Distance

The next day Dean awakens to find Jimmy in his bed. The original plan was to have Dean sleep out on the couch in the den, and have Jimmy take Dean's room until Cas came back. But that plan didn't hold out for long.

Dean sent Jimmy to get comfortable in his room around nine o'clock, and by nine-oh-five Jimmy was calling out for Dean. He couldn't take the solitary, lifeless room. He said he felt like a child, having to call for Dean to come rescue him from the night.

But Dean didn't mind. Rather, he kind of took advantage of the situation. Dean had always been a cuddler, though he would deny it even on his deathbed. He never really felt safe on his own either and Jimmy's fears gave him an excuse, he didn't even have to ask. Good, because he wouldn't've. He'd be too embarrassed, he probably wouldn't even have allowed himself to think about it.

But, with Jimmy, it all came naturally. It didn't feel awkward or forced to cuddle up with him in his bed, not even under the covers and darkness that enveloped them. Jimmy made Dean feel safer than he's felt in a long time. Right now, Dean couldn't tell if that was because of Jimmy or because he was used to Cas being in the vessel, and Cas had always protected him while he wore Jimmy's body; but he was happy all the same.

I don't know, it was just different with Jimmy. Everything was different with Jimmy. Jimmy was different. Dean wasn't used to it. Not that it was upsetting, because it wasn't. Not by a long shot. The body was the same but it was easy to tell that Jimmy was nothing like Castiel.

Castiel almost felt like the annoying little brother sometimes, copying everything about Dean; his music, his favorite foods. Castiel put Dean on a pedestal, the 'Righteous Man' who could do no wrong. Jimmy didn't think like that. He was his own person. Dean liked that.

Jimmy doesn't take shit from Dean. Last night, they sat down to watch Star Wars. "Crap movie." Jimmy had said. He picked The Hobbit instead. At first, Dean was against it. "Have a little faith, Dean."

Dean wanted to make burgers for dinner. "You always have burgers. Let's have spaghetti." Jimmy insisted. And he cooked, so who was Dean to tell him 'no'?

But it wasn't like he was bossy. Dean turned on the radio while Jimmy cooked. It was Led Zeppelin and Dean could just hear Jimmy demanding that he change it. But he didn't. When Dean asked why Jimmy said "I know you like that band. Even if I don't like it as much as you, I'm not gonna tell you what you can and can't listen to, Dean."

Jimmy treats Dean like a regular person, like a friend. Dean likes it. He's nothing like Cas, but that's not a bad thing. Jimmy isn't some uncontrollable thing. He isn't an almighty warrior of God and righteous intent. He's a man. He isn't fire and lightning and power. He's Earth and sleepy river streams on a warm spring afternoon. He has thoughts and emotions and he isn't driven to do unthinkable things.

And he's kinda cute, honestly. Not just his body, but his mannerisms, the way he styles his hair different than Cas, the way he doesn't take any shit from anybody and isn't afraid to speak his mind.

Jimmy brings Dean back down to Earth, reminds him that he doesn't need to be strong all the time. Dean feels like he can be himself around Jimmy and it's relaxing. He doesn't have to hold a facade around Jimmy, doesn't have to hide himself away for Jimmy's sake.

So when Jimmy called Dean into the room because he was afraid of sleeping alone, Dean went without a second thought. He crawled into bed with a man he barely knew, but knew so well. They slept in each others' arms and it was a good sleep. No nightmares of Hell, no worries of 'things going bump in the night'. And when he woke, still trapped in Jimmy's arms, he knew he wouldn't change it for the world. Jimmy isn't a raging waterfall, he's the fish in the stream, trying against all odds to make it to the promised land up stream.

Jimmy is someone that Dean feels like he could keep, could make a life with. Jimmy doesn't make Dean feel like he isn't enough, inadequate. Dean could be worthy of his love, could earn the right to be loved by him.

So when Cas comes home, Dean asks for a compromise, for anything that can make it so Jimmy can stay. "Take another vessel." He pleads. "Let him out on the weekends." He bargains.

But Castiel is a stone wall. "It has to be him, Dean."

Dean doesn't want to stop trying. Dean wants to find a way. But Jimmy never asked for Dean to fight for him. Jimmy had made his decision long ago. Jimmy lets Castiel back in. Dean respects his sacrifices.

Jimmy is much stronger than anyone ever gives him credit for. Because Castiel IS the raging waterfall, the comet, the fire, the lightning and power.

Castiel takes over the vessel, Jimmy fades back into space, struggling against the current and the waves. But it's different now. When Dean sees the vessel, he sees them both. When talks to Castiel, he addresses him through the vessel's left eye. Jimmy is the right. "Hiya, Cas. Hey there, Jim." He says in passing.

It's like a long distance relationship. Even though his body is almost always within reach, his being is light-years away, chained to his comet in outer space. He can't answer back, but Dean knows he's there, listening, watching. The unofficial member of the group. No longer a stranger to Dean, a close friend, maybe more.

Castiel doesn't need sleep, but he is kind in offering to share Dean's bed with him so he can be close to Jimmy as he sleeps. He says that if he could, he'd left Jimmy have his vessel for the nights. But he can't, and Dean knows that. He's okay with that.

Dean takes comfort in knowing that Jimmy is there, even if he can't see him or talk to him. Castiel lets him hold his body in his arms at night, it's not the same. After a while it doesn't feel like it matters anymore. Because Jimmy is still in there.

And Dean likes that.

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp, that's the end of this one. Hope you liked it.


End file.
